


S+ Support Conversation: Catherine and Shamir

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Catherine and Shamir approach Byleth about some very strange rumors that are coming from the female students as delicately as they possibly can, which ends up going somewhere everyone enjoys.





	S+ Support Conversation: Catherine and Shamir

Nighttime at Garreg-Mach Monastery was quieter than Byleth was usually used to at night, of course...he was used to campfires and perimeter sweeps and checking to make sure it was safe. He was secretly glad that being a Professor meant that he had work to do even after classes, he had things to do. He had lessons to plan, regimens to detail. It was a nice, different kind of busywork that he was growing to enjoy as time went by.  
  
His usual nightly planning was disrupted by a knock at his door and he took an absent glance at the clock. It was getting closer to midnight, who would be seeing him at this hour? He pushed back his chair (and by way of habit), put a hand on his sheathed sword as he walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
Angled so that whoever was there, would see less of him in case of an attack. Habits died hard.  
  
“Professor Byleth,” Catherine said politely. “Do you have a minute? Shamir and I need to talk to you about something.” Well, if he didn’t feel safe with Catherine in his room...and Shamir too, he really was being paranoid as he pulled back the door entirely and looked them both over. Shamir seemed silently bemused and Catherine was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“...Sure,” Byleth said, motioning for the two of them to enter. Catherine moved to sit on the bed as Shamir rested against the door. She seemed pensive as she usually did, Byleth wasn’t quite sure why he took note of that. But he did take note that Catherine wasn’t wearing her armor for a change. Instead she was wearing a simple sleeveless tunic and breeches. Thunderbrand at her hip as usual. “What’s going on that you need to talk to me so late?”  
  
“We’ve been hearing...rumors about you, from the female students.” Shamir worded after a moment, her eyes opening to look at Byleth’s stoic face. “Very particular rumors, professor.”  
  
“...Okay?” Byleth said, brow arched in minor confusion. “What exactly are these rumors? Are they talking about me behind my back?”  
  
“In a way, yes.” Shamir said as Catherine’s head turned ever so slightly as they spoke.  
  
“Is it insulting?”  
  
“Not...entirely.”  
  
“Are they suspicious of me?”  
  
“In...a way?” Shamir tried, which only further served to confuse Byleth as he glanced at Catherine, who was growing increasingly more amused.  
  
“Goddess, Shamir, just say it.” Catherine said, a smirk tugging at her lips. Byleth had never seen Shamir’s cheeks flush in his time at the Monastery, which oddly unnerved him given the current conversation as she huffed out something to her partner. There was a long, awkward silence as Catherine sighed and shook her head.  
  
“Some of the female students were apparently around when you were showering, Professor...and caught sight of your...sidearm.” Byleth cocked his head curiously at that, glancing at the two of them for a moment.   
  
“I don’t shower with my sword,” Byleth reminded. “I am perfectly capable of defending myself hand-to-hand, Catherine, you know that.” He was rather proud of his progress too, but nobody could beat Catherine with a sword.  
  
“No, Byleth.” Shamir said with a sigh. “Not your _sword_, your...sword.” she mumbled somewhat awkwardly. Catherine was grinning like a cat, especially seeing her partner so flustered over this. It wasn’t like her, but Catherine just had to let her try it since Shamir seemed so insistent that Catherine would ruin it.  
  
“...My what?” Byleth blinked. “Not my sword, but my-”  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh.  
  
_His _sword._   
  
“I...I see,” Byleth mumbled, sinking back in his chair. “I...apologize? I didn’t know that anyone was there.” It was the faculty facilities in the first place, was he supposed to check every nook and cranny? He was growing soft being here, he needed to establish perimeters again.   
  
“Well,” Catherine shrugged. “Technically speaking, nobody is supposed to be there for the teachers, but I guess a few girls snuck in because you’re quite popular, Professor….and, well.” She said, extending her hands to roughly estimate the size they had been told. Shamir didn’t believe it, neither did Catherine. But it was also school policy to inform these things to maintain a healthy relationship with the teachers.   
  
“I see,” Byleth said. “And why are you telling me?”  
  
“So you can properly address these rumors?” Shamir reminded.”It’s important, especially as a professor to stop these things from starting, you don’t want people talking about you about such untrue-”   
  
“But it’s not untrue, so why would it bother me?” Byleth asked with a shrug. Shamir blinked, her gaze shifting over to Catherine who looked equally surprised. “I suppose I could remind the students of understanding where they are allowed to go but-”  
  
“Wait wait wait,” Catherine said quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up. “What do you mean it’s _true?”  
  
“_It’s not a lie?” Byleth tried again, brows furrowed. “It’s...accurate from what you’ve showed me?”  
  
“You’re kidding.” Shamir said, lips pursed in thought. There was no...well, there was a way, yes but-  
  
“No? It’s not really a rumor if it’s true, is it?” he asked. What was the big deal? He knew there was some minor differences in things like modesty and the like, but this one seemed entirely out of his hands.  
  
“Well, no, but...you don’t really want that kind of thing being passed around the students, Professor.” Catherine reminded. “It’s...well, improper.”   
  
“Isn’t it improper that the students found out, not that I...well, am the size that they have said?” Byleth said with a quirk of his brow. “I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, but I’m unsure what I can do exactly...wouldn’t bringing it up only make it worse?”  
  
“Yes,” Shamir agreed. “But it’s still important that you know...” There was no way, and Byleth was growing increasingly aware of the fact that the two women were sizing him up. It was not a terrible feeling, but it was also a terrifying one.   
  
“...I suppose, is there anything else you need?” Hm, he was...not entirely familiar with this feeling that was going through him all at once. Fear? Arousal? Both? Was that possible?  
  
“Yeah,” Catherine grinned. “If the rumors are true, I wanna see it.”  
  
“Beg pardon?” Byleth said, now it was his turn to feel his face heat up.  
  
“Catherine,” Shamir hissed. “You were _just_ talking about how it was improper!”  
  
“It’s more improper for a man to keep a lie up like that,” Catherine laughed. “C’mon, partner! You afraid it might bite? It’s just between us three, it’s not like _we’re_ going to spread rumors. We owe it to other women to make sure he’s telling the truth! What if someone from the Monetary wants to bond with him and gets disappointed?”  
  
“But being in Professor Byleth’s room after midnight might,” Shamir sighed heavily. “This was a bad idea, I knew it...it’s not our job to police people’s relationships, Catherine.”  
  
“No, but this is fun,” Catherine said, leaning back on her palms. “It’s no big deal, right, Professor?”  
  
Byleth was a man pulled away from the normality of life and shoved into a lifetime of war, these sort of scenarios were perhaps something his father was more familiar with. But, he was also a _man _in his quarters with two very beautiful and very competent women. To say that he was considering it was an understatement of his own excitement that he could feel.  
  
“...I don’t mind,” Byleth decided after a moment. “Provided that this doesn’t leave the room...and Manuela doesn’t find out,” he grimaced tighter. Manuela was a wonderful woman, but...well. The unified look of agreement from all of them said it more than he could.   
  
“We’ll return the favor,” Catherine promised.  
  
“I suppose we can,” Shamir smiled in return.

  
Byleth didn’t know what that meant, but he rose up all the same, shedding his coat before tossing Shamir the keys.  
  
“Please lock the door,” he said as the woman turned and did as instructed, setting the keys on the desk as she sauntered over to sit on the bed with Catherine. He felt both...pleasantly objectified and terrified. He had no idea about these sorts of things and yet here he was, diving in headfirst without any plan.  
  
“You sure that was a good guess?” Catherine asked him as he started to unfasten his belt, and their eyes settled on his groin like an arrow to a target.  
  
“Yes, I think so...is that good?” Byleth asked. Catherine and Shamir exchanged glances of confusion.   
  
“Good?” Shamir huffed, brushing a hand through her short hair. “Are you kidding, Professor?”  
  
“No,” he said honestly. “I have never really stared at other men’s bodies before.”  
  
“Fair point,’ Catherine said with a light purr. “Trust me, if you’re even half as big as the rumors say...lots of women will be very satisfied.” Of course, size meant absolutely nothing if didn’t know how to use it, or if it was _too_ big. But as Byleth finally shifted out of his boots and took off his shirt for reasons that neither woman knew, but were increasingly for as they took in the miles of sculpted muscle that was riddled with scarring from past battles...it became less and less of a concern.  
  
Especially when his cock finally sprung out of his breeches. The length on its own was impressive, but it was the girth that was especially wonderful: Eight inches, but Catherine wondered vaguely if she could touch her middle finger with her thumb at the base of it to say nothing of his impressive pair of testicles. Guess he really did have balls after all.  
  
“...Goddess,” Shamir exhaled as Byleth looked at the two of them, his cock twitching up to full size. It had a wonderful upward curve that she was following with her hungry eyes. But that was almost discrediting the rest of him: He was lean and fit, and Shamir wanted to eat him alive.  
  
“You didn’t have to take your clothes off, you know,” Catherine said, not that she was complaining. “But I guess we better return the favor.” Byleth wasn’t sure what they meant, but they seemed to be exchanging glances.  
  
Byleth wasn’t sure what to do besides stand there and watch, much like a soldier at both literal and metaphorical attention as they both stood up.  
  
“You should feel pretty special, Professor,” Catherine said, pulling up her tunic to expose her flat, toned stomach while Shamir was shedding her jacket. Byleth couldn’t help but admire the powerful shoulders of Shamir and the fit body of Catherine.   
  
“We don’t do this for just anyone,” Shamir added. Before Byleth really knew what was happening, Shamir and Catherine were naked, reclining back together for him to admire every supple curve of their fit bodies and the faint, almost subtle movement of their breasts every time they shifted. Shamir crossed one leg over the other as she and Catherine looked at him up and down, admiring just as much as he was.  
  
“Well?” Shamir asked as Byleth stared at the two of them and Catherine threw him a playful grin. “What do you think, Byleth?”  
  
“...You’re both very beautiful.” Byleth tried after a long moment. The sincerity was not lost on either of them, offering him a warm expression in return. But, not exactly what they were...expecting.   
  
“And?” Catherine hedged a moment as Byleth glanced at her. Wait, wasn’t that the good thing to say? Byleth was struggling to recall any of the reading he had done on this subject, or maybe something he heard from Sylvain or-  
  
“...And...” Byleth mumbled faintly. “I am...glad you trust me enough to show me this?” He tried again, flushing faintly. He was suddenly starting to feel extremely self-concision about standing here, naked in front of the two of them and he had no idea why. He never felt that way before around anyone, but the atmosphere was different. A good different, he thought...but still different.  
  
“He’s somehow both getting it wrong and still being really sweet at the same time.” Shamir sighed, tapping her knuckles against her jaw. “It’s actually really cute.”  
  
“I know,” Catherine purred. “So let’s simplify it for him, Shamir...poor guy looks like he’s about to explode.” Between the two of them being naked and Byleth’s own hesitation. She wondered if the good Professor was a virgin?  
  
“Come here,” Catherine said, shifting the spot between them with a smile. “We don’t bite.”  
  
“Unless you like that,” Shamir smiled. Byleth’s entire body seemed to react in a faint flush as his impressive cock seemed to twitch in response as he swallowed, and eventually after more than a few moments of quiet pause settled between the two of them.  
  
Immediately, he was surrounded on both sides by some of the most beautiful women he had seen naked. Admittedly, that was a very small list. But he had a feeling that Catherine and Shamir would still be impressive. He was thinking too much, especially when he started to feel hands brush across his body. It started at his thighs, which made his breath come in nervous little huffs as his head leaned back.   
  
Their hands were too in sync, too fluid together. It was like one person was doing the work of two. And they were touching _everywhere_ that he wished they wouldn’t, because something else needed more attention right now.  
  
“You’ve...you’ve done this before…?” He finally managed to ask, his low husky tone made Shamir lick her lips and Cat grin at her partner.   
  
“Maybe,” Catherine said, letting her finger trail down the tip and fat shaft. Almost a reward for being so curious. “We’re _very_ picky, Byleth...”  
  
“Not just anyone can join us,” Shamir agreed, deciding to let her hand glide lower to stroke his inner thigh. It was amazing how responsive his cock was, it seemed like every little touch made it twitch and bob. “Maybe we should stop teasing the poor Professor, Cat?”  
  
“Maybe...may I?” she said as Shamir finally slid her fingers down his cock to stroke it slowly.   
  
“If you can take it.” Shamir challenged with an amused grin as Cat blew her a little kiss and shifted over. Byleth let out some minor noise of confusion as he glanced down and felt Catherine’s breasts against his thigh and…  
  
“O...Oh...” Byleth huffed in surprise as Catherine’s warm mouth sunk down on his cock and she started to suck, letting her tongue move along his sizable shaft as she began to bob her head up and down slowly. Shamir’s hand slid across his chest, letting her fingers flick his nipples absently. He didn’t even know that would feel good, but it made him exhale as his chest arched for her hand.  
  
“So serious, even now.” Shamir smirked, leaning in to kiss him. It was like kissing a dead fish in the beginning. Her hand slid lower, over Cat’s bobbing head and down to squeeze and massage his testicles. She broke the kiss, looking him over as the disappointment settled on her face.  
  
“Mm, come on Byleth...that’s the best you got?”  
  
“I’ve never...I mean...” Byleth mumbled, eyes fluttering as Catherine’s lips sunk lower, gasping. The angle alone was a strange feeling, but combined with the fact that she was going down lower and lower until the base was impressive.  
  
She eventually pulled back with a pleased gurgle, lines of spit adoring his cock.  
  
“Let me show you, then,” Shamir said, grasping his head with both hands to tug his face over for a hungry kiss. Byleth froze, his hands awkwardly on Shamir’s waist as Cat watched with amusement while she kissed and licked over his cock. Jeez, even now he was so tense...did he ever know how to relax?  
  
No, was the answer to that question. He was still tensed up, ready to react to _something_ as Shamir’s lips brushed along his in insistent, soft little kisses that made him flush and made him more tense and more relaxed all in one conflicting moment.   
  
“I’m starting to get jealous, Shamir,” Catherine said playfully, her hand smoothly stroking his cock. Between the two of them, he was a confused bundle of energy and anxiety that he liked more than he knew what to do with as he eventually started to mimic her motions of her lips. It felt awkward, and stilted, but Shamir’s hand sliding down his chest let him know she appreciated it.  
  
It didn’t take long for her to start to feel the heat pool at the base of her stomach as Byleth’s tongue darted out to meet hers, their breathing starting to grow more erratic as Catherine rose up to peck Shamir on the cheek, and suddenly Shamir’s lips mashed against Catherine's as Byleth broke out of his drunk reverie to watch. Their bodies intwined together as Shamir greedily sunk into Catherine’s lips. It was a beautiful display that Byleth had to consume like a slow drink.   
  
It was strange seeing Catherine, of all people being the passive one in this as she slid her arms around Shamir’s waist, grinning like a lovestruck woman.   
  
“So?” She said. “He good at kissing?”  
  
“Not at first,” Shamir said, glancing at Byleth who was still wondering just how he ended up in this situation. “But he’s getting better...you go first, Cat. It’s hot watching you get mounted.”  
  
“Ooh, my pleasure,” Catherine purred faintly, shifting forward to settle on Byleth’s bed. He felt like a third wheel, in the very best way possible as Thunder Catherine laid on his bed, legs spread and body practically glowing with excitement.  
  
“C’mon, Byleth...foreplay is done,” Cat grinned. “Fuck me.” Byleth stared at her, shifting onto the bed. He still had so many questions that he wasn’t getting an answer to as he settled his hands on Cat’s toned legs and trailed them upward. Catherine wasn’t complaining as she squirmed pleasantly with a faint huff. Even if it was very clear Byleth had no idea what he was doing, he got points for effort...or curiosity?   
  
“I um...” Byleth mumbled. “Do I just...” He had no idea what he was doing, or how he got here.   
  
“Here,” Shamir said, and suddenly he felt a body mash against his back. Her breasts felt incredible, the softness and firmness of everything was such a sexual paradox that his cock noticably twitched against Catherine’s groin as Shamir’s trained hands slid along his cock one last time, dipping it low. “Let me show you,” she purred into his ear like a sweet drug. His eyes fluttered close as he felt the silken folds of Catherine and she dipped it down just a little lower and he felt it push in as Shamir shifted her weight and let Byleth’s cock slowly slide inside Catherine’s wet pussy. Catherine let out another little breath that made Byleth want to keep going on his own, so he did...slowly. He was almost just on the cusp of being uncomfortably large that it made her bite her lip so hard it hurt as he moved gently.  
  
“Goddess...” Catherine moaned.  
  
“Good boy, now...move your hips, slowly.” Shamir purred, fingers slipping up and down his body as she nuzzled against his neck to watch Catherine.   
  
“J-Just...” He had never felt anything like the pleasure he was feeling right now, the further he went in the better it felt, until his groin met hers in a pleasant throb that rolled down his body.  
  
“Yes, back and forth...nice and slow until she tells you to go faster, got it?”  
  
“R..Right,” Byleth said, hands settling on Catherine’s hips as he started to rock carefully, it was somewhat awkward at first, but the pleasure gave way to a more natural feeling rythmn that started a pleasant deluge of whimpers from the woman underneath him.   
  
“Good,” Shamir said, biting her lip as Byleth started to rock into Cat with a hungry pant. The slick sounds of Catherine’s pussy filled Byleth’s formerly virgin ears...and it just motivated him to move faster.  
  
“Nh, that’s it...come on,” Catherine mewled eagerly. Byleth was too lost in the new sensation for him to notice Catherine’s legs lock around his hips and press him in. Which only spurred him on faster as he sunk on top of her. Their lips met, and Catherine’s kiss was far more aggressive than Shamir as she settled back, her hand lazily trailing down between her legs to pet. She had an excellent view of her partner’s pussy spread wide at Byleth’s impressive cock starting to smack down into her body at an increasingly rapid pace. Those beautiful butt muscles tighten and relax was a gift enough…  
  
“Hope you got enough energy for both of us, Professor,” Shamir purred, tongue brushing along her lips. Especially hearing Catherine moan and whimper in satisfaction as Byleth just kept going, his pace was wonderfully consistent even as his breathing started to pick up.  
  
“W...Wait, what?” Byleth panted heavily as Catherine nipped at his neck.   
  
“Mm, what, you didn’t think just _one of us _was doing this, did you?” Catherine grinned hungrily, arms tightening around his body to keep him pressed down as Byleth’s hips started to smack pleasantly against her groin, sending shocks of pleasure up her body with a heavy whimper.

Byleth had truthfully barely been thinking, this was so far out of his element that he didn’t have any frame or reference. The only thing he could think about was how nice Catherine’s legs felt around him, how amazing her breasts felt mashed against his chest and how wonderfully kissable her lips were as he mashed against them again, his pace picking up once more.  
  
Catherine let out a hungry moan against their kiss, her tongue brushing lightly along his lips before sinking into his mouth. Byleth’s hips paused mid-thrust as he opened his mouth out of reflex, Catherine broke it with a breathless chuckle. Wow, he couldn’t do that and move at the same time? That was strangely adorable.  
  
“No no,” Catherine breathed. “Don’t open your mouth so wide, just a little,” she explained with a lick of his lips. “Just a little bit, okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Byleth said, his expression was intense in it’s focus and it was alluring. It reminded her far too much of Shamir’s gazes when they were making love. He leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers as he picked up the pace again, making her gasp against the kiss. The opening was all he needed for his tongue to sink inside.  
  
Oh, thank the Goddess he was a fast learner.  
  
Shamir laid next to Catherine on her back, fingers brushing up and down her damp pussy with a bite of her lip as Byleth and Catherine’s lips danced with one another. Her other hand trailed up to squeeze her breast with a huff of impatience.  
  
The telltale twitch of his hips said it all, and Catherine locked her legs around him with a hungry grown as he came like a fountain. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back in bliss as Byleth panted and shook before slowly relaxing with Catherine.  
  
“Oh, shit...” Catherine whined heavily, her limbs slowly detangling from Byleth as he slowly slid out, his cock still twitching as thick lines rolled out of Catherine’s well fucked pussy. “Oh, Goddess...”  
  
“Wow,” Shamir purred, eyes trailing down to his glistening cock. “Still hard, too?”  
  
“...I guess so,” Byleth panted, body flush in satisfaction. “Is that not normal?”  
  
Was _anything_ normal about him? Shamir decided not to ask as she turned on her hands and knees and offered Byleth a view of her firm butt that he seemed to roam over and a glistening pussy. “Mm, my turn.” she said, swaying her hips enticingly as Byleth swallowed and shifted to the side on the bed, his cock pressing against her entrance and pushing in slowly with a long shiver. Shamir’s eyes widened a fraction as she let out a whine.  
  
_Oh..._That was...incredible, his hands were firm on her hips as he started to buck into her like a horny schoolboy. Whatever shyness he had before was gone as Catherine watched with a hungry grin, leaning over to slam her lips against Shamirs in a needy kiss. Byleth’s cock plunged deep into her depths, making her toes curl in delight as her tongue danced with Cat.  
  
“Mm, how is he?” Catherine purred against Shamir’s lips.  
  
“Oh, Goddess...” Shamir panted in response, eyes half lidded as she nuzzled Catherine’s face.   
“You like it?”   
  
“Yes!” She moaned. Byleth’s pace was inhuman, did he never get tired!? Byleth’s hands on her hips were like iron, and his face was so focused and determined that Catherine almost thought he wasn’t enjoying this, if it wasn’t for the increasingly rapid huffs of pleasure coming out of him. Even in the bedroom, he was so stoic...and primal. And it was the biggest turn-on.  
  
“Mm, yes you do...you make the cutest noises when you’re really turned on,” she purred lower as Catherine’s lips teased hers between her frantic gasps as she shifted forward, arms against the headboard of his bed as she showed Shamir her ruined, dripping pussy.  
  
She dove headfirst into it, her tongue brushing along the taste of Byleth’s cum and Catherine’s arousal. Her eyes were half-lidded, drunk with pleasure as Byleth growled faster, and faster...he could feel it again, that wonderful sensation railing down his spine as he held on with a long, protracted moan of pleasure that made Shamir arch her back and squeal against Catherine’s thigh.  
  
She had never cum on a dick as hard as she did right now, her eyes rolled back into her skull as her entire body throbbed in hunger when Byleth came inside her, his cock buried deep as he grit his teeth and let out a heavy, exhausted wheeze.  
  
“Oohnh...” Shamir slurred in surprise, shivering in bliss as Catherine grinned and ran her fingers through Shamir’s hair. She always looked so good when she finally relaxed those shoulders and let loose.   
  
Slowly, Byleth pulled out of Shamir with a long breath, settling back on his palms. His muscular figure glistened against the light as he lolled his head back, his wet cock slowly starting to relax as Shamir simply slumped forward, cum lazily running out of her satisfied pussy.   
  
“Mn, what do you think?” Catherine purred, carefully settling next to Shamir.   
  
“He’s a keeper,” Shamir sighed happily, turning on her side to regard him. “Hey, Byleth...get over here...you deserve some proper affection.” Shamir said they’d return the favor, and she was nothing if not a good lover.  
  
“...Was that...was that not affection?” Byleth panted heavily. He had never felt so tired in his entire life, and once he marched for two days without sleep.   
  
“It was, but this is a different kind...come here,” Catherine said, patting the space between them as he nodded after a moment and shifted between the two to lay on his back, and suddenly he was surrounded by...amazing, wonderful figures pressed against every single corner of him and…  
  
“...Wow,” Shamir said dryly, her lilac eyes settled on his cock in morbid fascination as she settled her arm around him, much like Cat did. It was honestly flattering in the best way, but she was so worn out from her orgasm that all she could do was soak in the ego boost.  
  
“You really need to calm down, Professor.” Catherine smirked, nuzzling into him not unlike a content cat.   
  
“Sorry,” Byleth grunted. “It...it is very unpleasant right now...” He had never felt this feeling before, his face flushed in contentment as he slid his arms around the two of them carefully and pushed them inward. It was...nice...very nice.   
  
“Mn...” Shamir purred against him. “We’ll have to do this again sometime...”  
  
“We have lots more to teach you,” Catherine promised with a kiss to his temple, grinning.   



End file.
